


The Reign of the Hall Monitor

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Mondo Oowada has had enough.Twelve detentions in fourteen school days?That has to be some kind of record.His friends say he has to do something about it.The reign of the hall monitor needs to end.He just has to make sure he's home in time for dinner, or Mrs. Fujisaki will have his head.





	1. Detentions, detentions. Please fuck off.

**Author's Note:**

> Going into this, it is best if you know that...:
> 
> \- The Fujisaki's took Mondo in after Daiya died
> 
> \- The Fujisaki's have mandatory family dinner
> 
> -Mondo and the boys(tm) have a hangout they call the man-cave/Cave, only true bros invited 
> 
> -Mondo and the Fujisaki's are the only one's that know Chihiro is a dude
> 
> \- Fuyuhiko is NOT a member of the yakuza, and Peko is not his bodyguard, just a friend, BUT he is part of a well-known gang that is allies with the Crazy Diamonds

“Where were you?” Leon asks, the moment Mondo walks into the man-cave, only taking one eye off of the game he was playing in order to keep his focus.

“Let me guess... you got another fuckin’ detention,” Fuyuhiko says, sitting in his signature spot, on top of a crate.

In response, Mondo can only nod, revealing the truth, before kicking his shoes off and plopping down on the couch next to Leon.

“Again?” Kazuichi asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

“It’s not my damn fault,” Mondo explains, snatching a controller to join in the playing of Need for Speed, “That kid just has something against me. Lucky for him, the feeling’s mutual.”

“Oh, the hall monitor?” Kaito asks, “He gave me a detention last week for running in the halls, and a second for being late to class, which I only was because he made me walk.”

“I got one too. For pestering Sonia,” Kazuichi confesses, taking a sip of the Mountain Dew in front of him.

“You deserved that one,” Fuyuhiko mumbles, standing up, putting his thinking face on. It was true that this appeared to be an attack on their friend group, but at the same time they weren't exactly law abiding citizens.

“I haven’t gotten one yet, but if he gives me one more lecture, I’m going to blow someone’s brains out,” Leon adds, before cussing at the game because he got third place in a race.

“What is this? Your eleventh in three weeks?” Fuyuhiko asks Mondo, fishing a milk candy out of the stash they have.

“Twelfth,” Mondo corrects with a grumble. Since it was Thursday, that meant there were only two out of fourteen days that he wasn't tortured with a detention.

“This is bullshit,” Leon announces, “He’s attacking us.”

“Mondo especially,” Kazuichi reminds, thinking, “You’ve gotta do something about it.”

“You mean I’ve gotta talk to that fucker?” Mondo sighs. Every time he was around the kid, he got another detention. 

“Kazuichi has a point,” Fuyuhiko says, “Just don’t fuckin’ beat ‘em up. That'll get you kicked out.”

“Fine, fine,” Mondo agrees, “I’ll get him off our tail the nice way. But if he fucks with me, I’m killing him.”

If the others had any opposition to that statement, they didn’t mention it; they all were fed up enough to see logic in it. And with that, the topic was dropped, letting Leon and Mondo return their attention to their game, and the others to their own conversations.

As an actual street racer, Mondo demolished Leon, who kept complaining that the game was rigged.

Mondo was having a blast, but just barely saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked at his cracked phone to check his notifications, he saw a missed message from Chihiro warning him of his fate if he missed dinner.

He had gotten too caught up in the game to realize how late it was getting. At this point, everyone but Kaito was still there to see him panic.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He curses, scrambling to collect his things.

“Got a date or something?” Kazuichi asks, wondering what the big deal was.

“I’m a dead man if I don’t get my ass to Fujisaki’s house in 5 minutes,” Mondo explains, shoving his shoes onto his feet.

The Fujisaki’s were nice enough to take him in when Daiya died and he became even more of a wreck than he had been before, and it’d be a dick move to purposefully mess that up by missing a mandatory family dinner.

“Let me guess, bed time’s 6?” Leon jokes.

“Ha-ha,” Mondo says, flipping Leon off on his way out.

Thankfully, their man-cave was close to the Fujisaki’s, a fast ride, especially with Mondo’s trusty motorcycle.

The Cave was actually an old abandoned building Mondo had found when he was out late with the Crazy Diamonds one night, and showed the guys the next day. They fixed it up, had Chihiro and Kazuichi work magic on a thrown out TV, and wallah: the man-cave was born.

“Chihiro?” Mondo says, calling him while driving home. It wasn’t the safest thing ever, but he had other things on his mind.

“Hello Mr. Late,” Chihiro greets, with a slight hint of teasing in his voice. That only appeared when he was speaking to people he was comfortable around, namely Mondo and his parents.

“I’m on my way,” Mondo says, ignoring the tone, “cover for me.”

“Okay,” Chihiro agrees, “and remind me to make you bluetooth headphones, since you can’t remember that distracted driving sends people into ditches.”

“...” On that note, Chihiro ended the call, and Mondo was left to finish his ride home alone and undistracted, which was for the best.

Or at least it was without distraction until Mondo passed by a house where muffled shouts came from the other side of the door. He couldn't hear anything that was said, or even pinpoint the familiar voices owners over the wind in his ears, but what he could conclude was that an argument was taking place.

He hoped they would resolve the issue soon, or at least learn to deal with it so they didn't annoy the neighbors.

Soon enough, he pulled his motorcycle into the Fujisaki's garage, and texted Chihiro to let him know that the stalling could end.

_I'm here - M_

_That English project sure took a lot longer than you thought it would… - C_

_??? - M_

_Keep up - C_

_ohh. the one i was definitely just doing - M_

_Now you're catching on. - C_

Mondo couldn't help but smirk as he pocketed his phone and walked inside. Chihiro was good at a lot of things, and coming up with cover stories was definitely one of them.

“Welcome home,” Mrs. Fujisaki greets upon his entrance, but not without lowering her glasses in suspicion, “Taichi and I were just discussing what in the world could possibly be more important than dinner with us! Weren't we, sweetie?”  

“Uh,” Mr. Fujisaki says, confused as to why his name was brought up, but in the end figuring it was best not to question his wife, “y-yes.”

“Mhm!” She says, “so what was it? A date, perhaps?”

“An English project, actually,”  Mondo corrects, setting the table, “Didn't realize it would be such a pain in the ass to finish.”

“Language,” Taichi calls out, bringing the food to the kitchen table. Mondo sighs. He'll never get used to that rule.

“English project?” Mrs. Fujisaki repeats, pushing her glasses up and turning to Chihiro, her ponytail nearly hitting Mondo as she did so, “Chi, did you have an English project?”

“Mhm,” Chihiro confirms, “Makoto and I worked on it yesterday after school.”

“Very well,” She says, her suspicious face turning into a grin, “Let's eat!”


	2. Confronting The Hall Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro makes a request--  
> And Mondo faces off with the Hall Monitor from his nightmares... Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues
> 
> There was going to be much more in this chapter, but when I actually got to writing it, it started getting long so I stopped the chapter here.

It wasn't a secret that the Fujisaki's weren't meant for the kitchen, especially in comparison to Daiya who always seemed to scrounge up a perfect meal, but Taichi tried his best.

 

Mondo usually took care of dinner cleanup alone ‘cause he didn't want to feel like a freeloader, but this time Chihiro aided him in washing the dishes.

 

“You could always offer to cook every once in a while,” Chihiro says nonchalantly, passing Mondo a plate that needed drying.

 

“Huh?” Mondo asks, wondering where in the hell that came from.

 

“Ah- maybe I was wrong then,” Chihiro apologizes. “I just thought you didn't like the meal.”

 

“The food's fine...” Mondo says cautiously, wondering if this was some sort of a test. What was Chihiro's angle?

 

“If you like burnt rolls,” Chihiro adds, causing Mondo to realize his point.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Mondo says, shaking his head with a grin on his face, “you're just sick of your dad's cooking.”

 

“...” Chihiro pauses, heat rising to his cheeks in response to being found out.

 

“You know, you could offer to cook too…” Mondo says, putting away the newly cleaned plates.

 

“I can barely even reach the microwave!” Chihiro protests, “And I come from a long line of bad cooks.”

 

And that was when he pulled out his power move: the pleading puppy dog eyes.

 

His inner rebel wanted to argue further, but the longer he looked at Chihiro, the more the look got to him. To say no would be like kicking a puppy.

 

“F'r real?” Mondo asks.

 

“I'll take over dish duty if you do,” he offers with a nod and a hopeful smile.

 

“I'll keep dishes, you set the table,” Mondo says, holding out his hand.

 

“Deal,” Chihiro agrees, shaking his hand to solidify their agreement, his smile growing wider.

 

“I don't even know if I can cook though, Chi,” Mondo warns. He couldn't believe he agreed to this without thinking it through first. Actually-- he could believe it. He didn't think much through before acting.

 

“I believe you can!” Chihiro acted as though it were that simple.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mondo…”

 

“Mondo-”

 

“Mondo!”

 

Someone was trying to wake him up.

 

He was ready to ignore them; turn and fall back asleep, but then he felt something hit his face: a pillow. It didn't hurt, but it meant they wouldn't leave him alone until he woke up.

 

He opened one of his eyes to see a small figure at the edge of his bed.

 

“Go away, Chi,” Mondo grumbles, sitting up.

 

“You're going to be late,” Chihiro notes, getting off the bed. He was already dressed, shoes and all. The only thing that was missing was his backpack.

 

“What time is it?” He asks.

 

“6:50,” Chihiro answers.

 

_That's not too bad_ , Mondo thinks. He didn't have to be at school until 7:15, and it was a 15 minute drive by car, closer to 10 on his motorcycle. And it wasn't like he minded showing up late. He could probably even get a couple more minutes of sleep-

 

Another pillow hit his face.

 

“What's the big deal?” Mondo sighs.

 

“I promised dad I wouldn't let you show up late anymore,” Chihiro explains.

 

“Why would ya do that? You know that ain't gonna work-”

 

“Because he has the right idea,” Chihiro explains, “Showing up on time isn't going to kill you.”

 

“Or so they say,” He contradicts, rolling over stubbornly.

 

“But I know what will,” Chihiro continues, walking over to look at Mondo face to face.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Another detention,” Chihiro firmly states, revealing to Mondo that he knew about them too, despite his best efforts to cover them up.

 

“How did you-” Mondo begins, sitting up.

 

“I run attendance sheets to the teachers overlooking detention,” He enlightens, tilting his head to the side, urging Mondo to explain himself.

 

“Ah,” Mondo processes, getting off of his bed, “But f’r the record, it ain't my fault I've been gettin’ them. It's all that kids fault.”

 

“What kid?” Chihiro asks, his curiosity growing.

 

Pulling a shirt over his head, Mondo takes a moment to fail to recall his name, “Eyebrows.”

 

“Eyebrows?” Chihiro repeats, before it dawns on him, his eyes widening: “Do you mean Ishimaru? The Hall Monitor.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. That's the one,” Mondo confirms, his face twisting in frustration. “No matter what I do, he's right there, detention slip in hand. I can't get a break. Makes me want to rip his throat out. ”

 

“He's a good guy, Mondo,” Chihiro pleads, trying to show Mondo another side of him, “and he knows the rulebook like the back of his hand. He puts his heart and soul into his job. Don't do anything rash.”

 

“Damn,” Mondo breaths, disappointment in his voice. “I was hoping I could beat his ass. ”

 

“Ask him about it,” Chihiro suggests, his eyes full of hope that one day his fake brother and his friend could get along. “There's no harm in bringing it up! Worst case scenario, he gives you a detention.”

 

“Chihiro! We better get going,” Taichi calls from downstairs.

 

“Just think about it?” Chihiro asks, before turning around and leaving, ready to go to school.

 

As Mondo finished getting ready himself, he thought through what Chihiro had told him. If he were being honest, he didn't buy it. Sometimes the rule follower hated the gang member and vice versa, and no amount of talking could change that. The guy made his blood boil.

 

* * *

 

Miraculously enough, Mondo ended up making it to school on time, and for the first time all year, he walked in as the bell rang, rather than 5-10 minutes afterwards, if at all.

 

“Decided to show up on time, I see…” His teacher noted in front of the class.

 

The kind of embarrassing shit he hated from teachers. They didn't give a shit about the reputation he had to uphold.

 

At the same time, however, it was refreshing.

 

What wasn't refreshing was sitting through the lesson. _This is what he was missing every morning?_ He could barely stay awake. He was almost glad when the teacher passed out a worksheet: _Finally: something to do_.

 

Eventually, class ended, and Mondo was freed from the mental torment. He suffered through three more classes before being released for lunch. But when he exited the classroom, he was face to face with the last person he wanted to see: Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

 

“Halt!” The other commands.

 

_Fucking really?_

 

“Yeah?” Mondo grumbles, clenching his fists. He hadn't done a shred of anything wrong yet, and here he was about to get another detention from Mr. High and Mighty-

 

“I see you showed up to school on time today!” He congratulates, sticking his arm out for a handshake.

 

Oh. Maybe he wasn't there to give him a detention after all.

 

He let his fists unclench, but didn't shake the others hand, “So what?”

 

“It's the first step to turning your life around!” He explains, his expression beaming.

 

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Mondo asks, his fists clenching up again. The rule-following asshole did _not_ just insult him. He wasn't perfect, but he liked where his life was. There was only one goddamn thing he would change, and it sure as hell wasn't the Hall Monitor’s business.

 

“I just meant-” Ishimaru pauses, his eyes widening. He hadn't meant to offend the other, but his words always found a way to turn others against him. At least he had the sense not to correct Mondo’s language in that moment.

 

“Ya just meant what?” Mondo snarls, cornering the boy without realizing it.

 

Ishimaru’s eyes immediately dart to Mondo’s clenched fists upon realizing he was being cornered, nearly flinching just at the sight of them.

 

That served as a wake-up call for Mondo, and he took a step backwards, putting his hands in his jacket pockets to keep himself from punching the other, much to Ishimaru's relief.

 

Maybe the Hall Monitor was right.

 

He wasn't in as much control of his life as he had thought if he had gotten that close to punching someone without realizing it: he was scary. Not just that, he was thoughtless.

 

This kind of shit from him is what got Daiya killed in the first place.

 

Clearing his throat, and refusing to look directly at the person who had reminded him of the darkest parts of himself, Mondo asks, “So is this when you write me another detention?”

 

To his surprise, Ishimaru shook his head.

 

“I am the one that caused you to act in such a way,” He explains, in his usual loud voice, before trailing off to a whisper at the second bit. “...and you stopped yourself.”

 

Mondo was speechless for a moment. And when that moment ended, he took one hand out of his pocket, and held it out to finally accept the handshake.

 

When Ishimaru hesitantly accepts it, Mondo gives a small smirk, and says, “I'm Mondo. Nice to meet ya.”

 

“I am aware of your name, it is my responsibility as the Hall Monitor to kno-”

 

Mondo cuts him off by shaking his head in amusement, cluing Ishimaru in to the fact that it didn't matter, he just wanted an official, non-detention giving introduction.

 

“O-oh. I see. I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” He greets.

 

“Mondo? You comin’?” Leon calls from across the hallway, “The boys are probably at the table already.”.

 

“Uh-” Mondo pauses, looking back at Ishimaru, who nods encouragingly, letting him give his answer to Leon. “Yeah. I'll be right there.”

 

He turns back to Ishimaru to say something, but when he does, the boy is already gone. Lunch it is, then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> I would have another new story for you, but I decided what I wrote is more suited for a second or third chapter, and definitely not a first.
> 
> Additionally, does anyone here know if the world of Riverdale fanfiction is too scary to dabble into? I have a vision for a Riverdale fanfiction in the future (Possibly on this account, possibly posted on another) but I fear that it isn't something anyone else would like to read, and I have not read a single word of a fanfiction for that fandom so Im going in blind here.


	3. Head Cheerleader, Homecoming Queen, and Part-Time Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows who Junko Enoshima is.  
> But somehow, she finds her way to Mondo's lunch table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character has entered the scene. And boy, does she change things. 
> 
> Just a reminder, I know these characters arent written perfectly like their canon self, I tweak some things to fit the world and story I want to tell. 
> 
> Also, there is a major continuity that I am aware of in this chapter, but it is 100% intentional and an explanation will be served.

“I saw that you were talking to the Hall Monitor,” Leon mentions as they stood in line to get their food. “So what's the deal? Is he off our backs?”

“No clue,” Mondo answers, grabbing a tray.

“It was worth a shot, I guess,” He shrugs. “Wonder what I'll get a lecture on today.”

That was the good thing about Mondo's friends: they didn't press too hard on anything, they just let it be if it couldn't easily be fixed, unless it was important.

“Who calls this pizza?” Mondo asks, wrinkling his nose at the cafeteria food. He prefered the Fujisaki's house to it any day, and that was saying something.

“Gross,” Leon replies, picking up a piece just to watch the grease drip off, the toppings with it.

That didn't stop them from putting slices on their tray: that was the beauty of public school cafeteria food.

Both tossing a bag of chips and a thing of cardboard ~~poison~~ milk onto their trays, they headed to the checkout. Leon got through scot-free, but Mondo was stopped.  

“Sorry sonny, your account's empty,” The lunch lady says, a look of faux pity on her face. They weren't allowed to straight up deny you food, but if you went into the negatives you couldn't get anything extra, so he had to put the chips back: He knew the drill.

Chihiro brought lunch to school, so it never crossed the Fujisaki's minds, and it was hard to manage even when Daiya was around. So he just accepted it as part of life.

Heading back to the lunch table, he saw that Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were already there. “I think I'm making progress,” He hears Kazuichi say, in the middle of a conversation.

“What? Sonia’s taken a liking to stalkers?” Leon teases.

“I could say the same about Sayaka-” Kazuichi bites back.

“Oh, fuck you,” Leon mumbles in return.

_If you can't take it, you shouldn't dish it out._

Before a new conversation could take root, Kazuichi and Leon both stared into the cafeteria in awe, their jaws dropping.

It seemed something had caught their attention.

Following their gazes, Mondo found a tall, blonde girl heading their way.

“Dude, do you know who that is?” Leon excitedly whispers to Mondo as Kazuichi did the same to Fuyuhiko.

_Junko Enoshima: a living, breathing supermodel was right in front of them. The ultimate queen bee._

She ran the school. Of course Mondo knew who she was, he just didn't want to care.

“I trust you know of me,” She says, flashing a proud smile as she threw a bag of chips at Mondo, her foot hiked up onto an empty seat like she was their superior.

_She must've been behind him and Leon in line._

He gave a small nod of acknowledgement in place of a thanks, before demanding, “What'd ya want?”

“You catch on quick,” She comments, impressed. “Follow me and you'll find out.”

With that, she turned and supermodel walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Mondo at a loss for words.

_What did a girl like that want with a guy like him?_

“Dude,” Leon and Kazuichi exclaim, staring expectantly at Mondo. Fuyuhiko just shrugged.

“What?” Oowada asks, opening the bag of chips Junko had gifted him. He stuck his hand in the bag to eat a chip, Leon swatted his hand away from the bag.

“ _Follow her._ ”

And so he did.

* * *

“I'm surprised,” She states upon his arrival, taking a step closer to him right off the bat. It was one of the things that made her unique; she demolished the idea of personal space, and oddly enough, Mondo didn't mind. “You actually kept me waiting.”

“So what if I did?” Mondo shrugs it off: it had been a minute at most. He wasn't the type to let someone's looks and popularity affect how he acted around them anyways.

Instead of getting angry at his coldness, Junko laughs, an amused smile encompassing her lips.

No one ever talked to her like that; and she couldn't say it wasn't refreshing. Maybe that's part of the reason she chose him to approach. He caught her interest.

“In case you didn't know, I'm the head bitch in charge around here,” Junko begins her proposal, tracing Mondo's jacket with her pointer finger as she did so to keep his attention on her: yet another skill she honed, a tool for ensuring that she was the center of every conversation.

“So I've heard,” Mondo says, wondering where she was going with this. “And every queen bee needs her eye candy boy-toy. That's where you come in,” She finishes, letting her hand linger on his chest for a moment longer than necessary.

 _Damn_. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't see where boys like Leon and Kazuichi were coming from. Every move she made, every word she said, and every lingering look she gave was intentional. It was both impressive and terrifying.

“Aren't blonde cheerleaders supposed to go for jocks?” Mondo counters. He wasn't Kazuichi or Leon; being asked out by a pretty girl didn't send his brain flying. His rational skills remained intact.

_Did he really want to be called a boy toy just so he could say he was dating the most popular girl in school?_

“Jocks are _so_ last year. What's in is mysterious rulebreakers like yourself,” Junko enlightens, shrugging slightly. "And if it really hurts your bad boy cred, you can pretend like we're fake dating. All I really need from you is hand holding, kissing in the hallways, and everyone else to think it's real. Anything beyond that is purely optional." 

Before Mondo could open his mouth to say something, she shushed him, and began talking once more, “You're probably wondering what's in it for you. Aside from getting to say you're dating the head cheerleader, homecoming queen, and part-time model, there's the _friend clause._ ”

“Friend clause?”

“Think about it. You become my boyfriend, we'll be around each other. That means my friends and yours will be as well,” She explains, and the gears start turning in his head. “Sonia… Sayaka… Kaede…”

 _Oh_. If he became her boyfriend, he would give Kazuichi and Leon the chance to hang out with their crushes on the daily. They would owe him big time. Not only that, but Kaito had mentioned speculating his friend Shuichi had a crush on Kaede.

 

And they'd finally get off his back about not having a girlfriend...

He bit his lip.

 _Was he really considering this_?

“I'm in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: how could you do this? 
> 
> I promise it's all going according to plan.  
> Even if this chapter is very badly revised. 
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference :)


	4. The Strange Case Of The Missing Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Mondo make their relationship public, and Mondo finds an issue to be fixated on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

“Perfect,” She responds, a pleased smile on her face thanks to her new boyfriend's decision. “Let's tell the world.”

  
Mondo had to roll his eyes at that. Neither of them had real romantic feelings for one another, and yet she asked and he agreed.

  
He didn't know how to date. Especially not Junko, the pretty blonde many labeled as heartless, even if it was just for show.

  
“It wouldn't hurt if you smiled for the bloggers,” She whispers as they waltzed into the cafeteria, Mondo’s arm around her shoulder as she had instructed.

  
He had known that she was a big deal at the school, but he was unaware of how much so. As soon as they walked in, the whispers started, and soon enough every eye in the cafeteria was fixated on them as they approached his lunch table.

  
_The spotlight was going to be hell to get used to._

  
When they arrived at the table, Fuyuhiko had already left it, and was instead sitting with Peko like he liked to do near the end of the lunch shift, leaving only Leon and Kazuichi there to react.

  
Mondo took his arm off of Junko's shoulder to sit down, but she intercepted him with a kiss on the cheek and a wink before leaving. “Call you later.”

  
“Sorry ‘t took so long,” Mondo says, finally getting the chance to eat his chips. But when he looked up at Kazuichi and Leon, they were completely speechless.

  
After several moments of silence, Leon finally opens his mouth, “How?”

  
But the temptation of answering was ripped away when Shuichi approaches them, a frantic look on his face, “Have you seen Kaito?”

  
That's when Mondo realized he hadn't. Kaito hadn't been at lunch, and they hadn't crossed paths at all during the day so far. _Why hadn't he noticed?_

  
His heart dropped. _Was something wrong?_

Kaito usually group texted the boys if he was sick.

  
“No…” Mondo answers, much to Shuichi's dismay. The dark-haired boy immediately begins pacing, muttering things Mondo couldn't quite make out.

  
“He didn't say he was sick today,” Leon adds, Kazuichi nodding beside him.

  
Just as Shuichi turns to flee, Mondo stops him. “D'ya know something?”

  
“...” Shuichi turns back to Mondo, opening his mouth and closing it again before bolting in a different direction.

  
“That was weird,” Kazuichi notes as soon as he's out of sight.

  
“It's probably nothing…” Leon mumbles half heartedly.

  
And so they continued their lunch in silence.

 

* * *

 

  
Mondo couldn't concentrate in his next class; he was too busy focusing on Kaito's empty seat.

  
It wasn't that he thought something was catastrophically wrong. But it was the look Shuichi had given him in the cafeteria.

  
“Kokichi, you've been quiet today,” The teacher announces, the boy in question becoming Mondo's thoughts new focal point: Kokichi was Kaito's brother. _If he wasn't being his usual conniving self…_

  
Before Mondo knew it the bell rang, and he had to quickly pack up his stuff and scramble out of the room, no longer being able to dwell on it.

  
And when he exited the classroom, he was met with Junko standing by the door.

  
“Hey handsome,” She greets, looping her arm around his. “Boyfriends walk girlfriends to class.”

  
_They had their next class together, so it only made sense_ , Mondo thought as he complied.

  
And when he sat down in his seat, he saw Junko shoo someone away from sitting next to him before plopping her own stuff there.

  
_Girlfriends sit by boyfriends_ , he noted.

  
On his other side sat Fuyuhiko, whom he hadn't seen since before he started fake dating the head cheerleader.

  
“Psst, boyfriend,” Junko whispers, switching his attention back to her.

  
“Yeah?” Mondo asks.

  
“Saturday's date night. Pick me up at 8?” She says, not giving him much of an option.

  
“How do you feel about motorcycles?” He replies, much to her glee. Nothing says you're dating a bad boy like getting picked up on a motorcycle. As far as Mondo was concerned, he was already winning at the whole dating thing.

  
Fuyuhiko gave him a look that meant he needed to explain.

  
Leaning over to Fuyuhiko's desk, Mondo simply answered, “She asked me out.”

  
That only arose more questions for the blonde, but Mondo had already leaned back towards Junko, small conversations preventing them from paying attention in the class.

  
And soon enough, they had avoided paying attention long enough to be dismissed to their next one, the best of all: it was a full house in terms of friends, not only were Kaito, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Leon in it, but so were Junko, Sonia, Kaede, and Sayaka.

  
That last part had never mattered to Mondo before, it merely meant that Kazuichi and Leon were drooling the whole class, but now it held a greater significance.

  
And so the two faux lovebirds walked arm in arm with Fuyuhiko trailing behind to their final class of the day.

  
They sat in their usual spots, with the girls nearly halfway across the classroom from them.

  
“She just winked at you!” Leon shouts, barely a minute into class.

  
“Shh,” The teacher calls, giving a glare before turning back to the board.

  
“Junko Enoshima. Winked at you,” Kazuichi repeats.

  
“I know,” Mondo shrugs. “She's my girlfriend. That's what they do.”

  
“Shh, shh.” Kazuichi shushes. “Sonia is looking over here. Right. Now.”

  
He then gave his best attempt to sexily smile and wave, which to Mondo looked more like he was trying not to choke, but to his credit,  Sonia smiled back, which completely blew his mind, leaving him stuttering for the next couple of minutes.

  
“No fair!” Leon exclaims, trying to accomplish the same feat with Sayaka.

  
“Tch. Ever heard of paying attention in class?” Fuyuhiko mutters at their foolishness, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered befriending them in the first place.

  
“You're the only gang member I've met that follows rules,” Leon teases, Kaz joining in.

  
Mondo turned to face Fuyuhiko to join in on the shenanigans, but quickly shut his mouth upon seeing Shuichi staring a hole into Kaito's empty desk.

  
The rest of the class went by uneventfully, and before Mondo knew it, the bell rang dismissing them for the day.

  
Quite honestly, he was thrilled. He made it by without a detention for the first time in a long time.

  
But it wasn't time to celebrate: he was on a mission.

  
He followed Shuichi out of class, hoping to talk to him, before seeing him meet up with Kokichi. Mondo stood out of sight, and had a new idea: wait until Shuichi leaves so he can get answers from Kokichi, who Kaito would be less mad about Mondo threatening.

  
It didn't take long for that to happen, signaling Mondo to approach him.

  
“What do you want?” He grumbles, noticing the biker almost immediately.

  
“I jus’ want ya to tell me what's up with Kaito,” Mondo admits, cornering him slightly.

  
“Never heard of him,” Kokichi replies, in a completely monotone voice. He was good at that.

  
“I know ya know what's up; he's your brother,” Mondo demands.

  
“No he isn't! Not _anymore_ at least,” Kokichi says, wiggling his way out of the corner. “I never ever want to see him again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a robot to torture.”

  
Mondo sighs in response, not bothering to keep him there. It was clear he'd be no help.

  
Hopefully, he'd get the chance to ask Kaito what went down. Obviously, they had gotten into a fight of some sort, but how did Shuichi tie into it?

  
“Oowada!” He hears while making his way out of the school.

  
When he turns, he sees none other than the Hall Monitor.

  
“It's Mondo,” He reminds, turning him to see what he wanted.

  
“Ah, sorry!” Ishimaru apologizes, catching up to him. “I wanted to say I am proud of you. None of the teachers reported any amount of tardiness from you today, which is a big improvement!”

  
“Thanks?” Mondo shrugs. “I wouldn't get used to it if I were you.”

  
“But I believe you can!” Ishimaru opposes, an encouraging smile on his face.

  
_What a dork._

  
“Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> More characters will definitely come, this is just an introduction of sorts. 
> 
> This will be a story where characters from all of the games are incorporated, and I will make some of them siblings and so on. 
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
> Also!! I have finally decided what I want to use my ig account for (@InstructionsNotFound) so it won't be a dead account anymore


End file.
